The present state of the art displays a variety of arrangements for mounting discharge and suction valves for reciprocating refrigerant compressors. The valves may be mounted in the compressor body by way of a separate valve plate which serves the function of defining the valve seat as will be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,446. In this patent vertical slots disposed within the cylinder wall cooperate with the tabs on the suction valve to function as a valve stop. Pins are used to align the valve plate, compressor body and valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,253 shows another arrangement wherein the suction valve seat is formed by the cylinder liner. The cylinder liner and valve stop cage are positioned laterally relative to each other by the walls of the bore within which they are disposed. The valve stop cage serves the purpose of restraining the suction valve in its fully open position.